A gut feeling
by CrescentGalaxy
Summary: Hermione gives Ginny advice about matters of the heart.


Hermione watched Ginny as she sat on her bed, packing her trunks. Her normally pale cheeks were slightly flushed, because it was a warm night, and because she had just told Hermione something that was making her blush. Hermione watched the younger girl, and gave herself time to think before speaking. Finally, when she felt she make her voice sound neutral, she asked, "When did this happen?" "Last Night," Ginny answered softly, flushing even brighter, and not meeting Hermione's eyes.  
  
"How does that make you feel?" Hermione asked, realizing too late that she sounded like a therapist. Ginny didn't say anything for several seconds. She sat, her fingers digging into the rolled up socks she was holding, and staring off into space. Then she burst out, "I'm so frustrated, Hermione! I don't know how I feel!"  
  
"That's pretty normal," Hermione answered confidently, trying to reassure Ginny. She walked over to where Ginny was sitting, and sat cross-legged on the floor in front of her. "Everyone gets frustrated and confused the first time this happens to them. They like it, but at the same time they don't, and they also are worrying about how the other person involved feels."  
  
"I really liked it," Ginny said, sounding almost ashamed. "It was really different from anything else that I've ever experienced, but it was.I don't know how to describe it." She bit her lip for a moment, looking tormented, and then added, "I think I might be in love with him."  
  
Hermione considered for a minute how to counter this rash declaration. "Ginny," She began, locking eyes with her. Ginny didn't seem the least bit ashamed or embarrassed anymore. She seemed quite solemn about her statement. "Ginny, I'm positive you're infatuated with him. Maybe you're even in lust with him. But love? Ginny, how can you be sure? Love is so hard to identify.  
  
Ginny drew herself in indignation. "Of course I'm sure. I've never felt like this before. Hermione, if you only knew.It's like a dream! Like I'm walking on air! Every time I see him.." And she trailed off, struggling to find the words to describe what was indescribable.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, as though preparing herself for something unpleasant. "Trust me on this. Take your time, and realize that your hormones have a lot to do with how you feel at certain times. Please believe me when I say that I know what I'm talking about."  
  
Ginny's eyes grew hard, and she turned away. "Look, I don't know if you're jealous or what, but I know I'm in love with Harry. Last night showed me that. I'm sorry you don't believe me, but I know what I'm talking about too. I trust my emotions more than I trust you right now. Why can't you be happy for me?" And she emphasized her tirade by dropping her folded pajamas in her trunk. They hit the bottom with a muffled thump.  
  
"Ginny, I want to happy for you. But I don't want you to make a mistake!" Hermione jumped up and clasped Ginny's shoulders, forcing Ginny to drop all folding activity and face her. "I especially don't want you to make the same mistake I did," she continued in a softer voice. She let go of Ginny's shoulders and sank slowly to the floor again. "What did you do?" Ginny asked slowly.  
  
Hermione sighed. "When I met Viktor two years ago, I thought I was in love with him. He was really nice, very gentlemanly, and not too bad looking, either. So, when he asked me if I would like to take a walk during the Christmas Ball, I said sure. I knew what 'take a walk' usually means, but I told myself that my nervousness was normal, and I should ignore it. So when he wanted to go a little farther then just kissing, I let him. I ignored my gut feeling, because I had told myself that I was in love with him. And when he left six months later, I still thought he was a nice guy. I still thought he was a gentleman, and that he was good looking. But I wasn't in love with him, not even close. And I was ashamed of myself for not speaking up and telling him when to stop. I think he would have stopped if he had known that I wasn't comfortable. But I forced myself to go to fast, because I was 'in love' with him. Wait, please Ginny. Wait another four, five years. Or even just two, or three years, before declaring you love him. And even if you do, it doesn't mean you have to do things your gut tells you you're not ready for."  
  
Ginny sat silent for a moment, her face very pale, and her eyes wide and fixed on Hermione. "So, what does your gut tell you?" Hermione asked, almost fiercely, keeping her head high and not evading Ginny's eyes.  
  
"I think it's telling me to slow down a little bit. Take it slow with Harry, since we're both learning," Ginny answered, hesitant and a little dazed. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"  
  
"You didn't need to know," answered Hermione, finally turning back to her own trunk. She set her dress robes, the ones she had worn to the fateful Christmas Ball, carefully in the bottom of her trunk. "Am I the only one who knows besides you and Viktor?" Asked Ginny, still stunned. "Yes," Answered Hermione shortly, dropping text books on top of her dress robes.  
  
"Hermione?" And Ginny came over and sat next to Hermione, and clasped her hands. "Thank you." "You're welcome. Anytime," Said Hermione, hugging Ginny warmly.  
  
"Hey Hermione," asked Ginny slyly, as she deftly folded robes. "Do you love Ron?"  
  
Hermione blushed, and answered, "My gut tells me that decision is being debated in the heart right now." 


End file.
